


You Outshine the Stars

by moonlight_mist



Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and its adorable, and natsu's kinda a rogue mage thing, couldn't be me, gray's a prince, gray's hopelessly in love, i wrote this at 10 pm please help, it's just fluff man, mlm, spell check? lmao nahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mist/pseuds/moonlight_mist
Summary: Gray is a prince. Natsu is a rogue mage.Their love was completely, utterly hopeless.And yet it is in the stolen moments that the light shines through, and love fills every crack in our hearts.





	You Outshine the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A princess who falls in love with an itinerant wizard who has a long-standing feud with her family.  
(From https://www.eadeverell.com/52-romance-story-ideas/)
> 
> Obviously I messed with the prompt a loooooot but I still thought I'd show it so you can see where this fic started. It basically spiraled out of control immediately and became a tooth-rottingly sweet fic of Gray loving Natsu but honestly I'm not complaining
> 
> I've never written anything with Gratsu before so... hopefully it isn't too OOC? I did my best idk

Despite the fact that he’d done it a million times already, the thrill of donning the hidden set of commoner’s clothing stashed away in the back of his wardrobe (known to no on except himself and his best friend, Lucy) and climbing out of his bedroom’s window was never lost on Gray.

Maybe it was the allure of risk, the fear of being caught setting adrenaline alight like fire in his veins. Maybe it was the danger of falling from the gods-only-knew how many feet his bedroom window was from the ground (castles were fun like that).

Or, most likely, it was the thought of who he was sneaking out to meet.

That was something even Lucy didn’t know, though Gray was pretty sure she had her suspicions. It wasn’t that Gray didn’t trust her with the information- he trusted the handmaid with his life- but the fact remained that if word of his secret lover got out, all hell would break loose.

Gray nodded to Erza as he hit the ground, the path of conveniently placed windows and dislodged bricks he’d used as a path down the castle wall stretching far up above him. Erza nodded back from where she stood at the bottom of the wall under his window, turning away to abandon her job as lookout now that Gray was safely out of the castle walls.

Reaching out to the lonely redheaded girl who would become the Captain of the Guard back when they were both kids was the second-best decision he’d ever made. Even if she was a bit of a stickler for the rules, Erza was always there to support him. She was the only one he’d told about Natsu.

_ Natsu _ . Even the thought of his lover’s name brought a spark of warmth to the Ice Prince’s heart.

Natsu Dragneel was a name feared by most in Fiore. After all, he was an enigma: a mage with an ancient fire magic most had never even heard, and he had acquired a reputation for destruction and carnage left in his wake. Certainly, Natsu Dragneel was not one to be trifled with.

But simple things like all-powerful mages hated by the entire country were never the type to stop Gray Fullbuster, prince of ice. 

They’d discovered their meeting place a few years back, when Natsu had been running from soldiers and had stumbled into a cave. It was fairly deep, hidden behind an outcropping of rock too high up to be spotted by an average passerby.

The best part of the cave, however, wasn’t its location. No, it was the thousands of glittering jewels coating the inside walls like paint: diamonds, sapphires, rubies, all sparkling in the moonlight that filtered in from the cave’s entrance. How no explorers had ever raided the decondent array Gray wasn’t quite sure, but it wasn’t like he was complaining.

After all, Natsu was beautiful in the light of a million gemstones.

“Hey,” He whispered as he caught sight of his lover, his back turned to the prince. At Gray’s voice, Natsu turned around and grinned, waving.

Gray’s heart caught in his throat. Gods, Natsu was ethereal, sitting here in their cave with the gemstones throwing a rainbow of color over his pink hair and tanned skin.

“And here I thought you’d never get here, ice princess!” Natsu’s teasing broke him out of his momentary trance. 

Gray smirked, setting his pack down and sitting down next to his lover. “Please. Like you didn’t get here thirty seconds before I did.”

Natsu gave a false gasp. “Why, I thought you had a higher opinion of me! Betrayed by my own beloved snowflake!” He collapsed against Gray with his hand placed dramatically on his forehead. Gray rolled his eyes, though he leaned into Natsu’s familiar warmth.

“Ash-for-brains.”

“Ice princess.”

“Flame brain.”

Natsu shifted so that he was straddling Gray’s lap, their foreheads pressed together. “Mine,” He whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek with his palm, his expression so unbearably soft that Gray could feel his heart melting.

Gray nodded. “Yours,” He responded, wrapping his arms around Natsu’s waist as he pressed their lips together. 

Here, being together in their cave, surrounded by their love, Gray couldn’t possibly associate Natsu with the fearsome rogue who terrified the country. No, this wasn’t Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, the force to be reckoned with; this was Natsu,  _ Gray’s Natsu _ , who snorted when he laughed and cried when the night was dark and it was just the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” he whispered when the two of them broke apart, lips hovering a mere centimeter away from each other as they caught their breath.

“I love you two, princess,” Natsu responded with a small laugh and a smile.

And as their lips found each others again, Gray realized that maybe it wasn’t the reflected light of the cave’s gemstones that made Natsu so beautiful. No, surely it was the other way around: it was Natsu who brought beauty to everything around him.

After all, his beloved outshone every jewel in existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I know it's pretty short but I was bored and this was the result
> 
> I'm thinking I may start writing more little one-shots or drabbles like this because I feel like I don't write enough outside of the one book I'm working on already. So... there may be more of these to come!! -3-
> 
> Aight. Mist out.


End file.
